Lovestruck
by Asakura Seita
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan singkat mereka di tengah hujan, hingga menyebabkan pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu, Amon Koutarou tertarik kepada sang mahasiswa sastra Jepang, Ken Kaneki. Ia adalah salah satu penyebab Amon betah berlama-lama di Tokyo. Warning! Shounen-Ai, Boys Love, semi-OOC, dsb. [HIATUS UNTUK WAKTU YANG LAMA]


"Lovestruck"

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui-sensei

 **Warning**! _Shounen-Ai, Boys Love_ , semi-OOC, AU, semi-sinetron(?) dan sebagainya.

 _Don't Like? Click back then before you judge_. Chapter ini dipublish ulang karena ada beberapa kataーbahkan kalimat yang hilang.

 _at least, Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

Tokyo diguyur hujan malam itu, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki di Kota berlomba-lomba mencari tempat berteduh, termasuk Kaneki Ken. Mahasiswa _Kamii University_ itu berlari kecil menuju halte yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Kaneki semula.

Jalanan menjadi licin, mendadak menyepi. Suara tetesan air hujan yang turun deras seakan memecah keheningan di malam itu.

Pemuda kurus itu menepuk-nepuk fabrik hitamnya yang basah terguyur derasnya hujan dengan telapak tangan. Ia menghela napas, ramalan pagi hari ini meleset.

"Ah!" Kaneki teringat akan suatu hal. Ia menurunkan tas selempangannya, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek bahwa buku catatannya baik-baik saja. Kaneki menghela napas lega, syukurlah catatannya baik-baik saja—meskipun di ujung sampul bukunya basah.

Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda. Kaneki menoleh ke sekeliling, hanya ada dia dan seorang pemuda berpakaian formal lengkap, sepertinya karyawan dari sebuah perusahaan besar, begitu pikir Kaneki.

Pemuda itu bertubuh besar, menggunakan setelan hitam dengan dasi merah. Ia terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap lewat ponsel yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, retina yang senada dengan langit malam itu menangkap sosok seekor anjing kecil yang terjebak di tengah hujan, berusaha untuk menyebrang jalan. Kaneki tersenyum kecil melihat objek di depannya, anjing itu menggonggong. Sepertinya anjing itu kesepian.

Iris _onyx_ Kaneki melebar ketika anjing itu menerobos derasnya hujan, tak memperhatikan adanya mobil yang melaju kencang dari kejauhan. Refleks, Kaneki—dengan tas yang masih menyelempang di bahunya—berlari menerobos hujan, berusaha untuk menarik anak anjing tersebut ke tepi jalan.

Namun ekspetasi memang tak sesuai dengan realita, kaki Kaneki mendadak kram, membuatnya kesusahan berdiri. Cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh lampu mobil tersebut juga terlalu terang, membuat Kaneki kesusahan untuk membuka mata.

Kaneki memeluk anak anjing tersebut dengan pasrah, kalau memang ia harus mati saat ini, setidaknya ia bersyukur bisa mati demi melindungi seekor anak anjing di tengah derasnya hujan di Tokyo.

Kaneki menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada seekor anjing yang masih menggonggong.

"Oi!"

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara berat yang diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, semakin jelas terdengar. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mata, namun sebuah tubuh besar merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Kaneki terbelalak, sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dirinya.

 _Tin-tin-tin-tin-tiiiiinnnnn..._

Suara klakson mobil semakin terdengar jelas. Kaneki bisa merasakan kedua lengan kekar itu merengkuhnya makin kuat.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Klakson berhenti berbunyi, yang ada hanyalah bunyi sebuah pintu mobil yang dibuka, diiringi sebuah umpatan manusia yang tak Kaneki ketahui.

.

.

.

"M-Maafkan aku!" Kaneki menundukkan kepalanya, membungkuk, mencoba untuk meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya tadi.

Pemuda di depannya hanya menghela napas, "Sudahlah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau meminta maaf."

"Tapi yang tadi itu bahaya sekali, kau tahu?" tambahnya.

"Aku tahu," Kaneki menatap anak anjing di bawahnya, bulu-bulu hitamnya basah akibat guyuran hujan. "aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kecerobohanku tadi."

"Siapa namamu?"

Kaneki menatap pemuda itu perlahan, "K-Kaneki Ken."

"Kaneki?" ulang si pemilik wajah oriental, Kaneki mengangguk. "Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"Ya, dan aku sedang mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang di Universitas Kamii." sahut Kaneki seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, membelai bulu-bulu anak anjing yang basah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Bapak?" tanya Kaneki canggung, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Pemuda itu berdehem, "Amon Kotarou, aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pembuatan senjata di Osaka. Dan lagi, umurku masih 22 tahun, Kaneki." Amon merapikan suraian hitamnya yang basah, menyapunya ke belakang dengan telapak tangan.

"Maaf, Amon-san." Wajah Kaneki bersemu merah.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Tokyo?" tanya Kaneki lagi, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Perusahaan kami sedang ada _meeting_ untuk pengajuan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain disini, dan lagi aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk jalan-jalan." Amon membuka layar ponselnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi. "Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat, dan tak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke Hotel."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, Amon-san."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Kaneki mengangguk, membuat sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah rupawan Amon Kotarou, Kaneki diam-diam curi pandang.

"Jadi... dimana Hotel tempatmu tinggal, Amon-san?"

.

.

.

 _Pip. Pip. Pip._

Suara alarm di pagi hari seakan memecah keheningan di kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Kaneki membuka kedua matanya perlahan ketika merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang masuk dengan tidak sopannya lewat celah-celah jendela. Ia berdesis ketika merasakan kepalanya berkedut-kedut, efek diguyur hujan semalam.

Ia membuka layar ponselnya ketika mendengar sebuah bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh getaran di atas nakas.

"Hide..." gumamnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya mengetik sebuah kalimat di ponsel dengan sangat terlatih, lalu memilih _option 'send'_ kemudian menutup ponselnya. Kaneki beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini dia ada kelas.

.

.

.

"...kemungkinan besar keuntungan yang didapat apabila kedua perusahaan ternama ini saling bekerjasama adalah 90% dan itu merupakan keuntungan bersih." suara Marude lewat _microphone_ seakan memecah keheningan di _meeting room_. Amon bersin untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini, ia merasa tak begitu enak badan setelah kejadian semalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Amon-san?" tanya Mado Akira, _partner_ kerjanya di CCG _Corp_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akira."

Akira tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menyuruh Arima-san untuk meng _handle meeting_ pagi ini. Sebaiknya kau manfaatkan waktumu untuk istirahat."

"Tidak, tidak," Amon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akira, kukira kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama," Amon menatap Akira dengan tatapan menantang, "kau pikir seorang Amon Kotarou bisa ambruk hanya karena flu? Jangan bercanda."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Akira menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, "Tapi kau sangat keras kepala."

"Aku anggap itu pujian." sahut Amon final, sembari tersenyum ke arah Akira. Putri Mado Kureo itu tertegun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pena dan kertas yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Terserah kau saja, _Baka_."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan pergi setelah _meeting_ nanti,"

Akira menghela napas berat. "Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau tahu betul tentang Tokyo. Tokyo itu luas, Amon-san."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah punya _guide_ pribadi sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucapnya sembari membuka layar ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu disana, membuat Akira diam-diam penasaran.

"Siapa?"

Amon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku kemarin, kau tahu 'kan kau punya aku, _baka_ Kaneki." Hide memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya yang semaunya sendiri.

Kaneki tersenyum kecil di sela-sela kegiatan membaca novelnya, "Ini hanya flu biasa, Hide. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ulangi sekali lagi dan aku akan merobek novel berhargamu itu." Kaneki melirik ekspresi Hide lewat ekor matanya. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau sudah kesal begini, membuat Kaneki tertawa kecil dari balik novelnya.

"Hah, dan kau tertawa sekarang. Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Hide heran, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maafkan aku, Hide."

Hide menghela napas, "Akan aku maafkan jika kau mentraktirku _espresso_ di Anteiku siang ini."

Kaneki mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku traktir kau secangkir _espresso_."

Dari balik novel Takatsuki Sen miliknya, Kaneki memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pemuda bersurai _blond_ tersebut, "Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana! Kau tahu, Kaneki? Mereka sedang mengadakan promo hari ini."

Kaneki tersenyum kecil sembari menutup novelnya. "Baiklah."

Ia pun berjalan menyusul Hide yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Namun sebuah getaran di dalam saku celana mengintrupsi langkah Kaneki Ken. Ia membuka ponselnya, mendapati sebuah _email_ dari orang yang cukup familiar.

 _From: Amon Kotarou_

 _To: You_

 _Subject: Halo._

 _Yo, Kaneki, kau ada waktu? Kalau sedang senggang, bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore ini? Aku ingin melepas penat setelah meeting panjang yang cukup membuat bokongku panas, haha._

 _P.S : Terimakasih untuk semalam._

Kaneki mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat. Kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Hide.

"Hide, tunggu!"

"Cepatlah, Kaneki. _Espresso_ itu sudah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

 _From: Kaneki Ken_

 _To: You_

 _Subject: Re: Halo._

 _Dengan senang hati, Amon-san. Aku akan menjadi guide pribadimu sore ini. Kau akan membayarku, bukan? Hahaha, bercanda._

Amon tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika membaca _email_ dari Kaneki.

"Amon-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Shinohara, heran melihat _partner_ kerjanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Amon tak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Biarkan saja, Shinohara-san. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta." sahut Takizawa Seido, menatap sinis ke arah Amon.

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta?" sambung Suzuya, heran dengan pembicaraan dua orang di depannya.

Shinohara tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya padamu, Juuzou-san."

.

.

To be Continued.


End file.
